iLove You
by seddieSUPERFAN101
Summary: What I think will happen in iLove You. Please read and review! SEDDDAYY :


**Author's Note: Hello people! Okay I'm doing this story to really give my spectulation on iLove you. I found out what it's about so I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own icarly. I'm just a teenage girl who loves seddie and that is still going crazy about iLMM.**

**Carly's POV**

We're right now finding out ideas for next weeks icarly. I gotta say ever since Sam and Freddie started dating things have gotten calmer and peaceful. I'm really happy about that. I gotta also say that Sam has been really happy. I'm really happy for them.

"So how should we end the show?", I asked them.

"Maybe with some new videos that we pick", Sam suggested.

"Umm yea we can do that", I said.

"Good", Sam said

"So what videos should we pick", I asked

"How about some more prank videos. Everyone seems to love them", Sam said

"Okay that's cool", I said

"Okay are we done?", Sam asked

"Yes Sam we're done", I answered

"Good", She said

"Where are you guys going?", I asked

"To learn our future", Freddie answered

"Oh cool", I said with a smile

"Yep", She said and got up from the beanbag.

"Have fun", I said

"Thanks", Freddie said and got up too.

"Well lets go", Sam said and they left.

Well that was interesting. Why do they need to learn their future? Oh their going to learn their future with eachother. Awww that's so sweet.

.

**Sam's POV**

We're on our way to the place. I'm excited about this. I hope the future turns out to be good.

"So are you excited?", I asked Freddie while he's driving.

"Yes I can't wait to find out if I'm a world famous director", He said

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you would say that but what about us. Aren't you excited to find out about that too?", I asked

"Of course I'm excited about that", He said

"Okay" I smiled.

"Are you excited", He asked me

"Umm yeah!", I said

We pulled into the parking lot of the place and got out.

We walked in and went up to the front desk.

"Umm excuse me", Freddie said

The lady looked at us.

"Hi do you have an appointment?", She asked

"Yes try looking under Benson", Freddie said

"Okay", She looked at the computer and searched for the name.

"Ah yes Benson right here. Dr. Grady is waiting for you", She said

"Okay thank you", He said

We walked into Dr. Grady's office.

"Hi are you Sam and Freddie?", She asked

"Yes", I answered

"Please have a seat", She said

We sat down.

"Okay so your here for the future?", She asked

"Yes", Freddie answered

"Okay well I need you both to put on these special caps on", She said

"What does it do?", Freddie asked

"It takes us to the future in your brains", She responded and gave us the caps.

"Wow that's so cool", I said

"Now put it on", She commanded

We did as she said.

Well this is weird but I'm excited.

"Okay" She said and turned the caps on.

We waited a few minutes until we heard a ding sound.

Some papers came out her printer and she took them.

"Okay Freddie your going to be a famous director and live in a beautiful house with your beautiful wife" She read.

She switched the other paper.

"Sam your going to be a food critic and married to a world famous director" She read smirking.

"So you mean I'm going to be married to..."

"Freddie yes" She finished my sentence.

Our mouths dropped.

She gave us our papers.

"Your welcome now I have other people waiting so can you please leave" said.

"Okay" I said and we left.

.

We stayed silent the whole ride back to Carly's.

We walked up to Carly's apartment in silence.

"I have to go" Freddie said finally breaking the silence.

"K" I said and walked into Carly's apt.

"Hey!" She said

"I'M GOING TO BE MARRIED TO FREDDIE" I yelled.

Her eyes go wide.

.

.

**Author's Note: This just the beginning. I'm still not sure about this episode. It might be different than what I'm writing about. So just tell me if I'm wrong or not. If I'm wrong then I'll delete this story and write it differently :)**

**Okay who else is going crazy because iDate Sam&Freddie is coming out in September? I mean we waited 5 months for iLost My Mind so why do we have to wait like 3 or more weeks. It better come out on the 3rd or I'll be mad.**

**Oh please review!**

**Okay I have to go.**

**It's 2am in California right now and I'm tired so byeeeeee :)**

**xXseddieSUPERFAN101xX**


End file.
